User blog:MlpCirrus/Sayonara, Ponyville
Hey everybody. I wanna start this out by saying I'm sorry. You may not think I have anything to apologize for, but I still feel that way, so just hear me out. Be warned, this puppy's kind of long. I have a tendancy to ramble. That's not what the apology's for. The Reveal So, I play Rainbow, yeah? You know that right? If you were around for my last blog last year, then yeah you got it, but if not, well, there's some news. I'm the player for Rainbow. What you might not know is what other characters I play, cause I've kept that pretty secret. As is obvious from the wiki account this blog post is on, my original pony was Cirrus. Some of you might know that the player for Cirrus also played Puzzle (yup, that's me). She hasn't been touched in ages, ever since Sharpe and I had to take breaks at the same time and just never really got back into it, but hey, stuff happens. Now, the more important account reveals: I also play Twink and Waypoint. Twink's been my main mare for the past year and a half (apart from Dash) and she's fairly well known. Waypoint is new, and kind of experimental, and I've really enjoyed her. I've kept these character connections secret because I didn't want a lot of attention from Dash fans. If I was going to play an alt, I wanted to be able to get away from the masses for a bit and just have some time to myself and my friends. Nothing personal, just the way it is. But I'm okay with revealing the connections now, because I'm not going to be playing Dash any more. In fact, I already haven't been playing her for the past 2 months. At the beginning of August, my personal life had a pretty big hiccup, and everything's just snowballed really hard since then (don't worry, I'm fine, or will be). When it all started, I asked my understudy, Firefly, to take over Dash for me while I got stuff sorted out. Well, it turns out that stuff doesn't get sorted out that easily, and even when it does, it doesn't leave me in the same spot I was before. I just don't have the time to play Dash like I used to. Worse than that, I just don't have the interest in playing her like I used to. I really haven't missed the RP more than a handful of times over the past 2 months, and it just doesn't seem like an attractive use of my time right now. Added on to that, I've been rather disillusioned with MLP for most of this year, even since before Season 3 ended. Ponies just aren't what I want right now. So, rather than force myself to play anyway, making myself unhappy and causing problems for the group as a whole, I'm stepping away. The Future But fear not! Dash is being left in good hands. I'd officially handed her off to Firefly, who created the account originally. She's already been playing Dash for the past 2 months, and intermittently with me before that, so this basically isn't even a change, apart from it being official now. She's kind of in the same spot as me as far as availability goes, so she might be looking for someone else to pass Dash along to, but that's totally up to her. Please don't pester her about it. There aren't any auditions, asking isn't going to get you anywhere. If she decides to hand her off to someone, she'll pick who and do it, just like we all do when we do it. All of my other accounts will be inactive. Cirrus and Puzzle are officially retired, I doubt I'll ever play them again. Twink and Waypoint are on hiatus. If I return to twitterponies, I'll play them again, but I have no idea when or if that will happen. There have been a few other accounts for Twinkle Shine, play with them if you like, but it's not like she's a major character. I won't be handing off the account, she's mine just like my pure OCs. If you'd like to stay in touch with me, there are a few ways to do so. If you'd just like to leave a one-time deal, feel free to drop it in the comments on this blog post, I'll be keeping up on that for a while. If we're already friends, trust me, keeping in touch won't be hard. If you know my personal twitter, you can always contact me there, but I won't be spreading the information around, mostly because the username is extremely identifiable and I use it everywhere. If you don't know my personal twitter, you can send mentions/dms to the Waypoint account. Twink works too, but I've used her more, and I'd like to keep the contact stuff consistent and between the two of them I'd rather use Waypoint for that. I'll check them occasionally, but since I won't be actively RPing it might take me some time to get back to you, please be patient. If you're a League of Legends player, feel free to add mlpRainbow to your friends list, that's my smurf (again, I'd rather not spread my main account around because username). Bear in mind that I only play games vs bots because pvp makes me jittery, but I'd love to play bot games with some of you guys. Thanks There are a few people I'd like to thank specifically because of how incredibly important they are and have been to my time here. Honestly, there are too many to list well, and I'm probably going to forget half of them, but I'll take a stab at it anyway. * Roseluck: You've always been one of my favorite players. I've told you this before, but even when I was just starting out, I'd wake up in the mornings and scroll back through my feed specifically to catch up on the characters I was most interested in - the manes, the princesses, Spike, and Roseluck. You are an incredible story teller and put a ton of thought and effort into your characters. Your writing is beautiful, and you're a great friend. * Compass: Shipping Twink with you has been a blast. I know I don't need to tell you anything because we already talk all the time, but as long as I'm gone you have permanent proxy rights for Twink. If you want to make their marriage happen, or break them up, or throw some silly drama in there, or just let them be, I trust you completely. I know Twink will be in a good place if I ever pick her back up. * Colgate/Spicy/Perch: I don't know if you'll even read this, but you're the best. RPing with you always brought me out of my shell, more than anyone else ever did. The Twink/Colgate relationship was always wonderful, and we had so much fun. I've missed you in the RP ever since you left, but I don't blame you in the slightest. I've missed you even more since we haven't been talking as much lately, but I know how much you have going on in your life right now. I hope we can stay close as things continue to change. You're the closest friend I've made through Twitterponies, and there are very few people I've ever been closer to in life. * Daisy: You're probably the biggest reason I got to where I ended up. I can't tell you how much it meant for you to adore Cirrus. I honestly felt like almost no one did. You promoted me and lifted me up and praised me and believed in me and it meant the world. We haven't been close in quite a while, but thank you so much. * Soarin: You're the most gifted RPer I've ever seen. I honestly think that, if you were inclined to do so and had the time, you could take over every major account in this RP and nobody watching would know the difference. I felt honored for Cirrus to be friends with Soarin back in the day, and when I learned that you were behind Mocha Foam after she propositioned Cirrus for a business deal, I was floored. I've loved every character you've ever played, and being the Dash to your AJ has been incredible. I've always felt a bit like a second-fiddle to Firefly in that regard, but you two have so much history that I don't know how I could expect anything different. Taking second place behind someone that great isn't anything to sneeze at, anyway. * Firefly: You've been a great friend since I got to meet you. I've always felt like my Dash was a little sub-par, especially compared to yours, so having you approve of me is a very high compliment. Playing along side you has been great, and if I ever come back and end up with the position again, I'd share Dash with you again in a heartbeat. You're a wonderful player and a wonderful person. * Skyra: We haven't RPed together in ages, and we don't talk as often as we used to, but it's still always great to see you on League. You've been my friend the longest of anyone here, and it's been great to have you. I've enjoyed every scene we've shared, even when we weren't really playing directly together or when nothing came of it. Phonesmusher Hill will always be canon to me. Others who deserve a mention but that I have less specifically to say about: Plotline, Clairvoyance (who won't see this and who few probably even remember), Sharpe, Bolt, Capriccio, Spike, Ellie Goodbye The sorry is because I feel like I'm abandoning my friends, and the RP group as a whole. But I know that's not really the case. Everybody has to leave some time, and I'll still be in touch. Heck, I might even be back. We'll just have to see. But it still makes me feel bad. So, apologies. And with that, I bid you all a fond farewell. I've had a great time, I really have, and I hope I'll be back some time when it's right for me. So long Ponyville, and thanks for all the fish. ~ Cirrus/Puzzle/Twink/Waypoint/Dash Category:Blog posts